


Shane in Uniform

by sir



Category: Walking Dead
Genre: Bestiality, Exhibitionism, M/M, Narcissism, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir/pseuds/sir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane is temporarily transferred to the K9 Unit while Rick is in his coma. Fucking around with his partner is a habit that's hard to break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shane in Uniform

It was the third coffee of the night for Shane Walsh and the stakeout had barely begun. He was a few streets behind where the other team was mobilizing, preparing for a big drug bust. The air held an autumn chill, softly blowing dust across the road as the evening slowly set in beyond the clouds. It would have been a breathtaking sight had Shane not seen exactly the same thing every night for the past week. He shuffled restlessly in the seat of the police cruiser as he emptied the cup, crushing it with one hand and dropping it somewhere under the passenger side.

“You bored too, buddy?” He looked to the mirror and checked the back seat, to the beast calmly panting, muzzle resting on his paws. Duke was a beautiful german shepherd, the biggest in the station collection, now temporarily serving as Shane’s partner in the absence of Rick Grimes, who had been shot in the field of duty less than a week ago.

“You’re not as talkative as Rick.” He huffed an amused smile to the mirror, prompting a low whine from the dog.

“Yeah. I miss him too.” his face darkened just thinking about Rick, all alone in that hospital bed. The two men had been practically inseparable since meeting in high school. They’d regale each other with tales of their hook-ups, watching skin flicks with each other, drinking beers in their dorm. Hell, they’d even jerk each other off on occasions, neither was embarrassed. It wasn’t until the two had graduated and joined the police force until they hooked up for real, usually in the back of the car where the mutt now lay.

“This coffee’s gettin’ to me. Stay there while I piss.” he grunted, undoing his fly as he pushed the door open with a foot. He pulled his cock and heavy balls out of his uniform, cool air hitting them in a refreshing change from the stuffy car. He took a moment to rub his balls with his thumb and forefinger, before loosely cupping the impressive shaft that hung above them and giving it a long, satisfying stroke as he began to piss. He looked around, tasting the air with his tongue before dragging it to wet his lower lip. The streets were empty tonight, nobody walking past on a late night grocery run and no cars for at least an hour. Biting onto his slick lower lip with a grin, he decided that he would have a little fun. He tugged off his belt and detached the police walkie-talkie from his shirt. After setting them back into the driver side of the cruiser, he flicked open his belt and pulled down his slacks. There he stood, pants around booted ankles, shirt hiked up to show off his thickly muscled ass. Looking in the side mirror of the cruiser, he flexed with one arm, holding the shirt up with the other.

“Not bad, Mr. Walsh.” He muttered, turning to admire his ass in the reflection, running a leather-gloved hand down those Herculean thighs. It was thrilling, exposing himself in public like this. The adrenaline rush wasn’t quite the same as the high-speed car chase he was hoping for, but it was enough to sate him for now.

He cursed as something wet touched his calves. Spinning on his heel - and almost staggering due to the pants around his ankles - he found the culprit. Duke stood before him, mouth agape and happily panting in the same rhythm.

“Jesus Christ, you scared the fuck outta me.” Shane scolded, waving his arms to shoo the dog away. Duke remained, still retaining that rhythmic pant, eyes transfixed on the man’s musculature. Unable to stop his expression softening, and with his heart returning to a normal rate, he let himself laugh. He pulled his shirt right up above his pecs, flexing them.

“What, you like what you see?” He teased, batting the dog playfully with a smile as he turned to grab his pants. Duke emitted a whine and pawed at the air, following with a bark that made Shane turn back quizzically. Perhaps he could take this little game to the next level.

He reached over Duke into the vehicle, opening the glove compartment and pulling out a sandwich, his snack for tonight. He scooped a dollop of mayo off the bread and applied it under his balls. It felt a little weird with the cool air blowing against the sticky liquid. When his balls were covered, Shane lowered himself onto his haunches, spreading his legs wide enough for Duke to get in between.

He was a little apprehensive, scared that the dog the might take a bite rather than a lick, but took some comfort in the fact that Duke had gone through training faster than any of the other force dogs, that maybe he would be trained to know better. Not that he’d have been trained for something like this, though. Luckily, Duke knew what to do, that long tongue curling around Shane’s full balls, exchanging the white mayo covering with ropey doggy drool.

Had he just let Duke lick his balls? Shane grimaced as it dawned on him that he had been on his haunches, throwing his head and spreading his legs for a fucking dog. That dog had an expert tongue, though, and he hadn’t been pleasured like this since Rick’s shooting. _Fuck_ , he was horny. Swallowing any doubts, he dipped back into the sandwich, this time kicking off his pants and underwear and getting on all fours. Holding one leg up as a barrier to stop Duke’s approach, he slicked up his hole with more mayo, sucking in as he let a finger slip inside himself every now and again.

“Alright buddy, main course.” He muttered, lowering the barrier as Duke dashed forward to eagerly lick at Shane’s entrance. Duke’s tongue was relentless, lashing hot licks over his aching asshole as drool ran down his thighs in tracks. Shane bite his lip hard to stop moans from escaping, but couldn’t stop himself backing up onto Duke’s muzzle, urging the german shepherd to dip in further. He allowed himself to look back and noticed the dog’s growing erection, deep red with pulsing purple veins striking throughout underneath the coat of fur.

He pushed Duke away as he made one more trip to the glove compartment, a secret pocket at the back where he pulled out a small bottle of lube he and Rick made good use of. It was nearly empty, but there was just enough to slick himself up further, confident it was enough with the addition of the doggy drool coating his reddened opening. He carefully reached under Duke and slicked the dog’s cock with the remainder. It whined pitifully, eager to return and breed its master.

“Easy, Duke. You’re worse than Rick.” He smiled, flicking his tongue once over the tip of the dog’s twitching dick before returning to his position on all fours. Once he had gotten comfortable he looked back to Duke, who was practically rattling with sexual energy, waiting for the word.

“C’mon then.”

That was all it took for Duke to dash forward, like a race dog exiting the starting pen, mounting Shane and eagerly pushing its dick all over the officer’s thighs, trying to find an entrance. Shane reached back to guide Duke into him, a large, thick weight pushing in all at once. The assailant was heavy, forcing even the muscular frame of the officer downwards, the pleasure of the thick cock and the shock of his prostate being stroked causing Shane’s arms to give way, planting his face against the tarmac. His face reddened each frantic thrust pressed out a strangled cry. He was such a fucking whore, face down in the dirt for the world, letting a dog make him its bitch. He tucked his hands under his huge frame and tugged at his cock, dribbles of precum soaking the ground below him. A similar situation occurred by his head, the ravaging causing Shane’s eyes to roll to the back of his head as his tongue lolled out, drooling onto the road. He looked like a fucking mess and he didn’t care, the full feeling of Duke sent waves of pleasure as the tip of its doggy dick grazed his prostate and all he could do was breathe out in a pained grunt, whining like _he_ was the dog of the two.

Duke’s claws dug harder into his ass, taut and rosy from scratches as its dick grew, the knot inside Shane forming so monstrously that he couldn’t hold in the yelp as the baseball-sized object inside him strained at his entrance, locking Duke in with his bitch. It growled, low and menacing as orgasm struck it, flooding Shane’s ass with hot dog cum, strong spurts that Shane could practically taste. It’s wan't the cum that pushed him over the edge though, more so the slow drawing out of Duke's expansive knot that had Shane squirming and shaking, bucking wildly as his own cum sprayed up his chest and over his uniform shirt, dripping in sticky globules below. Shane took a cautionary swipe of his abused asshole, playing with the foamy concoction Duke had deposited inside him before wiping it off on his shirt.

It took him a while to speak, and he remained down on the ground as Duke lapped up both of their loads, Shane only breaking his fucked-out trance to twitch as the dog’s tongue ran over his nipples to catch the semen cooling there. Duke licked at his mouth worriedly and Shane could taste himself mixed with the stale tang of dirt and dog cum, the heady scent of his own ass thick in the mutt’s breath.

“I’m okay, boy.” He cooed reassuringly, rubbing the dog’s muzzle as its tail returned to a happy wag. He slid a leather-clad finger under the spiked band around its neck, smiling.

“Though maybe I should be the one wearin’ that collar now.”


End file.
